<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>过火 by MiOkaISakaNaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030554">过火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiOkaISakaNaga/pseuds/MiOkaISakaNaga'>MiOkaISakaNaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>V6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiOkaISakaNaga/pseuds/MiOkaISakaNaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这次是MS的buriburi之前10分钟的休息室XD<br/>OOC 注意，长坂注意，旧文搬运注意<br/>其他 CP 自由心证<br/>勿上升到真人！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>过火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>想了想，还是删去了all坂。因为，其他几只都没啥出场机会嘛……<br/>太羞耻了就不打tag了，诸位看官有缘的就祝食用愉快吧……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>休息室里的气氛很不正常。这点，井之原本人是再清楚不过了的。但是，在这种情况下，就连一向被称为V6mc担当的井之原也无能为力。<br/>
归根结底，一切都是那个坐在地板上不停喘气的家伙一手造成的。</p><p>上次MS上唱kEEP oN.的时候，因为stuff忘加电音的缘故，V6的leader——坂本昌行先生不负众望且超级可爱的……跑调了。并不是大家平常那种样子的跑调，而是边跑边忘词，害的井之原差点以为自己没办法救场了都。不过也正是因此，造成了V团少见的车祸现场。<br/>
其他五个人表示，其实这也没什么大不了的。忘词是因为年纪大了、跑调是因为没加电音，但最后那个抱头才是最有杀伤力的有木有！抱着"不能对leader太过火了"的这种心情，member那一阵子能躲leader多远就躲多远，毕竟自家leader已经可爱到了能让人不禁犯罪了的地步了嘛。<br/>
不过，反过来讲，对于member们突然就疏远了自己这件事，坂本leader自己也有些接受不能啊。于是在苦思冥想之下，得到的结论就是：因为MS上唱错了，所以member们不要我了。<br/>
于是，事情就变成现在这样了。</p><p>最靠近leader位置的三宅努力想让自己忽视掉背后那个声音，只要是发育健全的男人都不会对这个声音有抵抗力的吧。简直就是颇具有杀伤力的娇喘啊，这还让人怎么静下心来看书啊……<br/>
「まーく，你还是先休息一下比较好吧。」<br/>
考虑再三之后，冈田先发话了。<br/>
「是啊是啊，考虑到你的体力，你还是先休息一下比较好吧……」<br/>
再这样下去的话我可受不了，三宅在心里加上了这句话。<br/>
「这就是你们讨厌我的原因吗……」<br/>
罪魁祸首突如其来的问句让CC们不知所措了，倒是TC的两位一瞬间就反应过来了。<br/>
「没有讨厌masa呢^_^」<br/>
「那为什么最近都不理我了啊(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻」<br/>
「只是怕会忍不住而已。」<br/>
「忍不住什么？」<br/>
长野一个吻就堵了上来。<br/>
「怕忍不住会犯罪呢^_^」<br/>
某位leader的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。<br/>
「放开我了啦，一会还要上台呢……」<br/>
「那就答应我，不要随随便便的在舞台上露出那样的表情哦。」</p><p>因为，那种表情只能给我看啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>